


Protect the art

by Fijou



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Asexual Raphael, Bisexual Simon Lewis, Human Raphael, M/M, POV Raphael, demi-homoromantic Raphael, museum gard raphael, raph is an art lover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:24:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6714010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fijou/pseuds/Fijou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day a nerdy boy showed up in the museum Raphael worked in.<br/>And after that day he just kept coming back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write an au!fic in which their relationship could develop slowly within multiple chapters and this is the result.  
> This is also Raphael's pov which is new for me so I hope I didn't mess his characterisation up.  
> I already wrote another fic with art lover raph but I just loved that concept too much not to write this.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy

He wandered through the halls of the huge, old building he worked in, watching the different visitors as he passed by.  
The museum did well since they had a new exhibition and all kinds of people came to see it.  
However it was a sunny saturday evening so there weren't too many of them that day.  
An elderly couple stood nearby and the man told the woman about the history of the painting in front of them.  
A small smirk appeared on Raphael's face because he realised that the man didn't have any idea what he was talking about and for a split second he considered going there to point it out, but then he looked at the woman again. She seemed to be fascinated by what she got told, smiled constantly and eventually nodded as the man finished his monologue.  
Raphael didn't have the heart to ruin their moment although it annoyed him that this poor woman know thought they had an original Picasso in their exhibition.  
Actually it wasn't his place to tell them anyway, he was just supposed to protect the artworks.  
But he liked the sound of that. He was the guardian of the art.  
Maybe, just maybe that was a bit dramatic because his greatest threats were little children and old people who hadn't realised yet that such things as electronic alarm systems had been invented. 

At the very moment he thought about it the shrill alarm went off.  
He sighed and looked around trying to locate where the sound came from.  
In the far left corner of the room he stood in he saw a redheaded girl, who wore a pastel-coloured flower print dress, sitting on the floor with a sketch block lying on her crossed legs.  
Next to her and suspiciously close to a painting stood a boy with brown hair and glasses. His blue shirt said STAR WARS in big white letters and he looked around nervously as if he got caught actually trying to steal the artwork.  
Everything about the couple indicated that she had dragged him along to the museum, she fit perfectly into her surroundings while he appeared to be especially uncomfortable.  
However ,Raphael thought, he may just be uncomfortable because he triggered the alarm off that was still clearly audible.  
Raphael sighed again and walked over to them.  
With a few clicks on his phone he turned the alarm off and then looked the other boy in the eyes.

''What do you think you're doing ?'', he asked voice firm and hoped he was showing that he was in authority.

''I'm so sorry. I really am, I just wanted to take a closer look. You see, there's this person in the background and it looks like he's...um...giving a thumb up to the other guy talking to that girl. And I thought that'd be hilarious so I..'', he went on rambling like that and apologised repeatedly.

Raphael's brows furrowed in confusion and the girl had already continued drawing in her sketch block. He assumed she was probably used to this kind of behaviour.  
At some point he even considered turning the alarm back on so the boy would finally stop rambling.

''...I couldn't even steal my sister's pen, I'd never try to steal a painting. Let alone during daytime who would do something like that. Not that I consider doing it any other ti..''

''Stop, please just stop talking'', Raphael eventually interrupted him, ''just don't get to close to the artwork again.'' 

''Yes'', the other said and took a small step closer to read Raphael's name badge, ''of course, Mr Santiago.''

It startled Raphael for a second because nobody ever addressed him in such a formal way and the other seemed to be his age but he didn't let it show, a blank expression resting on his face.

''Raphael Santiago'', the visitor murmured.  
''Is that an hispanic name ?'', he asked sounding genuinely interested and seemed to have forgotten about his previous incident.

Raphael raised an eyebrow at him and wondered why on earth he had asked that, why that was of any interest for him.  
''Obviously it is'', was all he answered and turned to leave again.  
He nodded in the direction of the girl as a goodbye and she gave him a small smile that might have been apologetic.

As he walked away the boy spoke again. ''Bye, Mr Santiago'', he said in a loud voice but hesitated before he continued, ''thanks for...um...turning the alarm off.''

Raphael couldn't help but reply. He had to have the final say in this.  
''That's my job'', he said calmly without facing the couple, ''I protect the art.''

Sometimes he really was being dramatic.

 

Two hours later Raphael returned to the room the alarm had gone off in earlier but the boy and the girl had already left the museum. To his surprise Raphael couldn't tell whether what he felt was relief or disappointment.  
He slowly walked over to the painting in the far left corner and took a closer look at it, careful not to trigger the alarm off again.  
In the background of the picture really was a small figure and its gesture actually did look like he gave a thumb up.  
The corners of his mouth had moved upwards long before Raphael realised that he was smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this first short chapter and will continue to follow this story.  
> And I promise it'll get better because I have some really cute ideas in mind.  
> To say it with Raphael's words: Stick around.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael was busy talking to a child and therefore at first didn't notice that a certain superhero-loving boy came to visit the museum once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love raph+children and really wanted to include it in this fic so here you go.
> 
> Enjoy

Raphael was working again the following monday.   
It was a rainy one but that didn't matter once he stepped foot in the museum. The outside and time somehow lost their power over him and his mood and he could always be sure that this place would be like he left it before, ready to welcome him back home.

He was currently following a group of children, all of them probably around 7 years old. The woman leading them from one room to another was most likely their teacher and Raphael noticed that she was accompanied by Nadia, on of his co-workers who did the tours for groups of students.  
They went on to the next room but one of the children stayed behind and stared at a painting.  
Raphael watched the little boy for a moment then walked over and crouched down next to him.

''What's so fascinating about that picture ?'', Raphael asked him gently not to scare him.  
But the boy didn't appear to be scared, glanced at Raphael and then looked back at the painting.

''Nothing, that's the problem'', he eventually stated and pouted, ''these are just dark clouds. I can look out the window today and see the same.''

The older one smiled at that comment, it's not like he could disagree about it.

''Fair enough. Then tell me, what does fascinate you ?'', he asked, determined to change the boy's mind.

Silence followed that question and he seemed to think long and hard about his answer.

''Superheroes'', he finally said with a confident nod of his head.

In that situation Raphael was glad he had once watched a superhero movie although he didn't remember much of the plot.

''Okay, so what's the name again of the one with the long blond hair ? The one with the evil brother ?'', he asked and smiled again as he saw how the face of the boy lit up.

''Thor!'', the child said enthusiastically.

''Right, and Thor is the god of thunder, isn't he ?'', he kept asking although he knew he was right about this one, he just wanted to see the boy's reaction.

He nodded with much more force than he had needed to.

''Okay, so imagine that Thor caused these dark clouds. He is in there somewhere, fighting with his brother and he is just about to unleash the loudest and most powerful thunderbolt.''

The child looked at the painting again, this time in awe.

''Why don't you do the tours ? It would be so much more interesting!'', he exclaimed and gave Raphael a wide smile.

''I think Nadia's doing a great job and someboy has to protect the art, I'm a guard'', Raphael explained patiently.

''You don't look like a a guard'', the boy responded and eyed Raphael, who whore his normal clothes, black pants, a dark red shirt and a leather jacket, intensely.

Raphael showed him his staff badge and the child looked convinced.   
The next second Nadia's voice came from the room next door and Raphael stood back up again.

''C'mon kid, you better get back to your group, they'll worry about you'', he said and motioned him to follow his teacher.

''Okay, bye Mr. Guard'', the child said with a cheeky smile and eventually left.

''That was quite impressive, although Loki is actually only Thor's adopted brother'', the voice suddenly came from behind Raphael and he almost jumped out of surprise.

He turned around and there, casually standing in the door frame, was the nerdy boy he had met two days ago.  
This time he wasn't accompanied by the redheaded girl and the Star Wars shirt had been replaced by a black one that said: ''I swear sometimes I'm funny.''

''Dios, why do you scare me like that ?'', Raphael asked and hoped his heartbeat would ease soon.

''Actually I didn't mean to scare you but I'm glad I did'', he replied and a grin appeared on his face that froze as soon as he saw Raphael's expression.

The latter decided not to be responsive to that and tried not to show any more emotions.

''Did you come back to finish the job and steal that painting ?'', he scoffed instead.

''No..I..um...I think I didn't see all of the exhibition'', the way he said it it sounded more like a question than an answer.

Raphael raised an eyebrow but didn't point out how unbelievably unconvincing that sounded.

''Anyway'', the other boy began when the silence grew awkward, ''I didn't expect you to be a fan of superheroes.''

''I am not. The only movie I watched was the one with the group of them coming together to fight Thor's brother'', Raphael said with a shrug, ''and it wasn't even that good.''

The last part may not have been entirely true but he was pretty sure his counterpart loved superheroes and he didn't want to admit that he had actually enjoyed the movie.  
The reaction was a silent, disbelieving shake of the head and Raphael decided to count this as a small victory.

''Well, I don't want to hold you up if you still need to see the rest of the exhibition'', Raphael said, the sarcasm barely noticeable.

''Oh no, it's ok'', Simon replied way too fast and blushed slightly because he realised that too, ''actually you're right. Wouldn't want to keep Picasso and his friends waiting.''

Raphael let out an annoyed sigh. ''Why does everybody assume there are works from Picasso in this museum, seriously is he the only artist people know about ?'', he asked rhetorically.  
He really couldn't stand it when people didn't appreciate artists and their work and this boy obviously didn't care about them at all. So Raphael kept wondering why he had come back to the museum in the first place.

''I can only speak for myself but he's the only one I know'', Simon admitted, ''but maybe somebody could change that.''

And he had done that thing again where a statement sounded like a question. Why couldn't that boy just say what he meant, this was confusing and annoying Raphael.

''Feel free to go back to the entrance and book a tour, my colleague will gladly tell you all about the artists whose works are displayed here'', he said bluntly.

An expression that resembled disappointment flashed in the other boy's eyes for a second but maybe Raphael was just misinterpreting it. He did that a lot, misinterpreting gestures and conversations and perhaps that's why he had given up trying to get to know anyone really.

''Okay, I guess I'll do that'', was the response Raphael got, along with a sad smile.

The other boy turned around to leave but this time it was Raphael's turn to stop him.

''Wait'', he said although he wasn't sure why he wanted him to stay, he didn't even know his name. But that was something he could change.  
''What's your name ?'', he asked hesitantly.

''Simon'', his counterpart replied and the sad smile had been replaced by a genuine one.

''Mine is Raphael'', Raphael added because he didn't know what else to say.

''I know'', Simon said and if possible his smile got even wider. He then turned around, waved awkardly and left the room.

Apparently Raphael wasn't the only one who could leave dramatically in the middle of a conversation.

As he looked out the window to his left a few minutes later he noticed Simon leaving the buliding.  
So much for his desire to see the rest of the exhibition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this new chapter and comments and kudos are as always appreciated.  
> And I forgot to mention that english isn't my first language so I'm sorry if there are any weird expressions or mistakes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next time Simon visited the museum he asked Raphael for help in a very important matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda short but I still think it's cute and I hope you'll think so too.
> 
> Enjoy

Three days later Simon visited the museum again.  
Raphael was doing his usual round when Nadia approached him. Her black curly hair danced around her head while walking and her white dress made her dark skin shine even more.  
The moment she spotted him she smiled.

''There's someone dowstairs at the entrance to see you'', she explained and her smile now seemed to be more like a cheeky grin. 

Raphael's confusion must have been visible because it caused Nadia to chuckle.

''But why would somebody want to talk to me ?'', Raphael asked and he didn't know if he really was only refering to this situation.

''I don't know, but apparently this cute boy downstairs does'', she answered and the smile didn't leave her face.

Slowly it dawned on Raphael who was waiting for him.

''Wait, does he have brown hair, wear glasses and probably wear a shirt with some stupid joke on it ?'', he asked to be sure.

''Actually he's wearing a shirt with that comic book figure on it that Chris Hemsworth portrays'', she replied and acted like she had to think hard about it, ''but I think we're talking about the same cute guy.'' 

She had emphasised the word cute and it bothered Raphael. Did she mean that she thought Simon was cute or did she assume he thought Simon was cute ?   
But he had to stop analysing people's accentuation and especially their smiles. It made him anxious because he then wondered if people analysed his the same way and what it said about him.  
However, Raphael realised that nobody ever saw it anyway.

He didn't let his face display his thoughts and instead rolled his eyes. 

''Fine, I'll go and see what he wants'', he said and headed for the stairs.

''Tell me what happened when he's left'', she called after him.

They both knew he wouldn't but it was nice to pretend that they would talk again soon.

 

At the desk stood indeed Simon and Nadia had been right, he wore a shirt with Thor on it.  
Raphael decided to think of it as a coincidence.  
He looked nervous and still didn't seem to belong into this building.  
But he smiled when he saw Raphael coming his way.

''What do you want ?'', Raphael asked because he couldn't think of another way to start the conversation and he really wanted to know why Simon kept showing up there.

''Wow, hello to you too, grumpy'', Simon said and instantly looked like he regretted it.

Raphael couldn't remember when he had gone from calling him Mr. Santiago to grumpy.  
But to his own surprise he didn't mind.

Raphael raised one eyebrow at Simon aynway, if only to show him that he was supposed to answer the question.

''I'm here because I need your help'', Simon explained who promptly looked nervous again and handed Raphael a piece of paper.

There was a handwritten text on it and Raphael understood what the problem was. It was written in spanish.

''What do you want me to do with this ?'', he asked although he might have already guessed it.

''Well, my neighbour put this on my door and I don't understand spanish and since you have an hispanic name I thought maybe you could translate it for me'', Simon replied, his voice seemingly fading out with every word along with his confidence.

Raphael read through the text and noticed multiple spelling and grammar mistakes. This neighbour had either been drunk or didn't care about anything at all.

But what he decided to say was: ''Don't you know how to use Google Translate ?''

''Of course I do'', Simon began and seemed to stumble over his words, ''but I wouldn't trust it with this.''

''Then thank you for putting your trust in me with this important document'', Raphael said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

''Your neighbour wants you to know that he undestands that you're a well-liked person and therefore have friends around often for one of your cool and fun parties but he kindly asks you to turn down the volume when you're playing songs with your band. Which he loves by the way'', he added quoting the note.

Judging by his facial expression these news apparently didn't really surprise Simon.

''Oh, you know I usually just hang out with a friend or two and we jam for a bit. I guess that wouldn't be your kind of thing and you're probably busy protecting the art anyway'', Simon said and gave Raphael a look which he again couldn't interpret.  
And that boy seriously had to go see a speech therapist because he kept going up with his voice at the end of a sentence.

''Yeah, probably'', was Raphael's only reaction.

The few moments of silence seemed to stretch for eternity.

''Anyway, I better get going'', Simon said eventually, ''thanks for helping me out. Have a nice day.''

''Bye'', Raphael replied and watched as Simon left through the door.

He looked around and noticed how the sunshine lit up the entrance area and the shadows of the big plant that stood in one corner of the hall created a completely new kind of art on the white wall.  
In his hand he still held the paper.  
Simon didn't have to wish him a nice day. It already was one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off I'm sorry it took me so long to update this.  
> And I hope you liked Nadia since she's an original character and I consider giving her more time with Raph and Simon in the upcoming chapters.  
> Anyway kudos and comments are always welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was Raphael's birthday but what was good about a birthday when there was no-one there to celebrate it with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is my favourite chapter so far and I hope you'll like it too.
> 
> Enjoy

Simon didn't come back for two weeks. 

Raphael hated himself because he cared.

 

He got out of bed that morning and sighed. That pretty much summed up what he felt.   
It was his birthday but what was good about a birthday when there was no-one there to celebrate it with.  
His breakfast had been a bowl of cereal and he got dressed as usual and he left for work as he always did. There was nothing special about it.   
As he sat in the subway he took out a lighter and stared at it for a moment. When he was younger he'd always loved to blow out the candles on his birthday cake and make a wish.  
A small flame lit up in his hands and he took a deep breath.

''This is dangerous'', the elderly woman sitting next to him interrupted his thoughts, ''you shouldn't use a lighter in the subway.''

He didn't turn his head to look at her nor did he reply immediately.  
However, he thought she might have been right. What he did was dangerous.   
He had learned a long time ago that making a wish led to hoping which ended in disappointment. What he did was dangerous.  
The flame flickered and eventually died.

Once he reached the musuem he made his way to the floor he was supposed to watch over today.  
But at the top of the stairs Nadia was already waiting for him.

''Morning'', Raphael said and tried to walk past her.

''Not so fast'', she said and blocked his way, ''there's something I need to show you.''

''I'm sure it's very interesting but I have to-'', he began but Nadia interrupted him.

''Don't you dare say 'protect the art' now'', she warned him and it startled Raphael.

He knew he used that excuse a lot but he didn't think Nadia noticed it. Actually he didn't think anyone ever paid attention when he talked.

''Okay'', he gave in, ''what do you want to show me ?''

''You'll see soon enough'', she said, smiled and walked to the restroom to her left.

Raphael wondered what she could possibly want to show him in there. She also didn't seem to care that it was a men's restroom because she walked in there without hesitation.  
He followed her keeping some safety distance because he had no idea what would happen next.  
When he stepped into the restroom he couldn't keep his blank expression anymore and his eyes widened in surprise.  
In there stood Simon: a big smile on his face, a balloon in one hand and in the other a small chocolate cake with a candle on it.

''Happy Birthday'', Simon said enthusiastically.

''What are you...how...'', Raphael stammered and he hated it, he never stumbled over his words.  
But somehow Simon had managed to leave him speechless.

Simon didn't explain anything and instead handed him the ballon.

''What am I supposed to do with this ?'', Raphael asked because he really didn't understand what balloons were good for.

''Actually I don't know, you can't really do anything with it'', Simon admitted but it didn't seem to bother him, ''but it looks cute.''

Raphael couldn't tell if he only meant the balloon or him holding it.

He looked around and noticed that Nadia had already left.

''I got you a present'', Simon said, ''actually it's only a loan because I couldn't afford to buy you the DVDs.''

''Which DVDs ?'', Raphael asked, the confusion audible.

Simon didn't reply but reached into his bag. When his hand reappeared he held two DVDs in it that he now gave to Raphael.  
He looked at the covers and smiled slightly. They were the two Thor movies. 

''Open the first one'', Simon demanded and Raphael did it. 

There was a note inside and Raphael turned it around to read it.  
It said: Happy birthday ! I hope you'll have a nice day. P.S You do a great job protecting the art, best guard in town :)

The text would have been enough to make Raphael's day but what really amused him was that he recognised the handwriting.  
He had reread the note from Simon's so-called neighbour often enough to notice that this card had been written by the same person.  
But he wouldn't point it out and instead thanked Simon.

''Why don't we eat some of that cake ?'', Simon suggested and held it out for Raphael to take a slice.

''Isn't it slightly weird to eat in a restroom ?'', Raphael answered the question with another question.

''Good point'', Simon agreed and seemed to think about a possible solution.

''Why are we in here anyway ?'', Raphael asked again.

''Oh it was the only place your boss allowed me to do this in. He said somewhere else we'd disturb the visitors'', he explained casually.

The thought of Simon talking about him with his boss would probably haunt Raphael in his dreams for quite some time.

''I might know a place where we could go'', Raphael said hesitantly.

''Great, lead the way birthday boy'', Simon said and tried to balance the cake and his bag at the same time.

Simon really had to stop calling him things like grumpy and birthday boy so seemingly naturally. It made Raphael feel like they knew each other, like Simon actually liked him.

He turned around, left the restroom and headed to a door at the other side of the hall.  
They passed by Nadia who smiled at them but her eyes were focused on something above Raphael's head. Just then he realised that he still held the balloon.  
He immediately handed it back to Simon who now struggled even more to carry all the things.  
Raphael tried to ignore it but eventually he sighed and took Simon's bag from his shoulder.   
That was still better than holding the balloon.

Once they reached the metal door he opened it and stepped outside. They were standing on a small balcony and Simon leaned forward to look at the street beneath them in awe.  
Raphael fought the urge to tell him to be careful.

''How did you know that it's my birthday today ?'', he asked and Simon turned to look at him again. He appeared to be nervous because he rubbed his palm against his neck.

''I might have googled you'', Simon began to explain, ''and I might have found the website of the dance studio you used to train in when you were younger. They mentioned your date of birth and it is possible that I've read it there.''

Raphael couldn't believe that Simon had googled him and it made him feel uncomfortable.   
Not because he thought it was weird but because he felt flattered and he didn't know how to deal with that.

''I'm pretty sure that's considered stalking by now'', he said but a smile spread across his face and for once he didn't worry about what others might think.

''Please, can we just eat the cake now'', Simon said but he returned the smile and seemed relieved.

Raphael wanted to take a slice of it but Simon stopped him abruptly.

''Wait, we forgot to light the candle'', he explained, ''do you have a lighter ?''

After Raphael took it out of his pocket he stared at it a little longer than necessary and then gave it to Simon.  
The candle lit up when it came in contact with the little flame.

''Go on'', Simon said and looked at him expectantly, ''make a wish.''

Raphael took a deep breath and looked at Simon's smiling face one last time before he blew out the candle.  
What he did was dangerous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments and kudos are really appreciated and as always I'd love to hear what you think about this chapter.


End file.
